1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inserter, and particularly to an inserter for inserting a cannula of an indwelling member of an infusion device into the body of a user who is to receive an injection (hereinafter simply referred to as “user”).
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,172 (Patent Document 1) and International Patent Publication No. WO 99/033504 (Patent Document 2) each disclose an inserter having the capability of automatically inserting a part of an insertion set into the body of a patient by forcing a carrier body to move.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,619 (Patent Document 3) discloses that a safety cover is attached to an insertion needle after a cannula of an inserter having an automatic insertion capability has been inserted.
Furthermore, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0101912 (Patent Document 4) and International Patent Publication No. WO 2005/046780 (Patent Document 5) each disclose an inserter having the capability of automatically retracting a cannula of a subcutaneous infusion device.
As for the inserters disclosed in patent Documents 1 and 2, an insertion needle is exposed when the inserter is removed after inserted. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the tip of the used insertion needle punctures a finger of the user (this puncture is herein referred to as “accidental puncture”). While patent Document 3 attaches the safety cover to the insertion needle, accidental puncture could still occur when the safety cover is attached.
Further, the inserters disclosed in Patent Documents 4 and 5 each lack the capability of automatically inserting the cannula. Therefore, manual insertion is necessary which could make the user feel dangerous.